Whiskey Lullaby
by lo8ic
Summary: Sad little songfic based on the song Whiskey Lullabye. COMPLETE AU. One shot. A look at the aftermath if Jenny and Gibbs weren't there anymore. Please read and review :


**Summary: Based on the song Wiskey Lullaby. It's AU and sad, if you don't know the song. Please still read it. The aftermath at end of story! POV of Tony first, then Ziva, aftermath omnicent.**

**Disclaimer: Not a chance.**

.:Tony's POV:.

From what I was told, they were close. Closer than close. They were perfect for each other, and completely in love. Paris was where things got really serious. And it was a blow-out. I never would have thought it of them, but it was a perfect set up that could have lasted through anything, because it was tender. Loving. Compassionate. Those words weren't exactly the words I thought about when I thought about the man that fell for her. He fell hard. From what I know, he was going to propose. But, when they were on the plane to come back to the states, she ran. She couldn't bring herself to see what would happen. Thought it was all just a thing. That it wasn't going to last. That's when she put him out.

She put him out like a person would the burning end of a midnight cigarette. Stubbed him. She tossed a pail of water on a fire in him. She broke his heart. And that's happened to him before. He thought that Jenny would be different. So that's why I'm standing here next to crying Tim, Ziva, and Abby. Jenny was weeping in the background, couldn't bring herself to walk up there. Felt to blame. He had spent his whole life...just trying to forget. But he couldn't, I guess. We watched him drink his pain away. Not fully, but a little at a time. Pieces and memories being washed away in bourbon and whiskey. But he never could get drunk enough, not quite, to get her off his mind. Never. He'd pass out trying. But he never could.

Until the night. That night. It was chilling to think about. He couldn't get her off his mind unitil the night he put that bottle to his head. And he pulled the trigger. It was a bottle of whiskey. He couldn't even pick up the bourbon anymore. And he finally drank away her memory. It didn't kill him instantly. It was slow, and cruel, Ducky said. Life is short, people always say. But this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. A broken heart was pierced with a bullet from his own gun, sent by his own hand. The next day, when he didn't show up for work, a bunch of us went over to his place. We knew something was up. Jenny came too, but she didn't make it past his bedroom door. We found him with his face down in the pillow. In his hand, was a note that said "I'll love her till I die." It made Jenny cry more than she'd ever cried before.

And then.. Today.. When we buried him beneath the willows like he asked, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby, so it seemed. It killed everyone.

's POV.:

The rumors flew after his suicide. Everybody would say it was her fault, and that she didn't feel a thing. But the truth of the matter is, nobody knew how much she blamed herself. After she had left him on the plane in Paris, she would regret it for the rest of her life. For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey and bourbon on her breath. She drank constantly, especially after he killed himself. A year later, she finally couldn't take it any longer. She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time. But, just as Gibbs couldn't, she couldn't get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Not until that faithful night. It was the anniversary of his death.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. Aim right on target. To her heart. Just like Gibbs' death, it was slow and painful. Everybody will say, life is short. But this time, it was much, much bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. It was the same as with Gibbs. She didn't show up for work the next day. And everybody knew something was wrong. It was felt throughout the buidling. Throughout our family. It was a chilling thing to experience. Tony had been offered a job as the replacement for Gibbs' job, but he just couldn't. Jenny had left us alone. Didn't give us another boss. We managed ourselves. So, when we drove, everything felt as if it were going in slow motion. We went in the door, up to her bedroom. And there she was.

We found her facedown in her pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. It was the last face she saw. The last person she wanted to see. And soon, she'd be joined with him again. After Ducky examined the body, we laid her next to him, beneath the willow. While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. She was drunkened with whiskey, but Ducky was sure that she still knew what she was doing. She was in her right mind. It was a purposeful, death-rendering bullet. And she felt the love of her life waiting for her. We buried her with that picture. It was of him, smiling with a twinkle in his blue eyes, grinning. That wasn't a smile, that was a genuine grin. He was in his casual Friday clothing, blue jeans and a polo. He was holding a coffee cup, and looking at Jenny. She was looking down at her own coffee cup, smirking saltily, refusing to exute withheld information on something they were all discussing. One of the only times she could be around Gibbs without feeling so much regret. The last picture of him smiling.

The spirits of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard haunted the halls of NCIS. They held each other's ghostly hands, mouths caressing one another's. They had fallen in love in this building, and their spiritual existences kept put. They watched over Abby, Tim, Ziva, Tony, and Ducky with a protection that was unbelievable. Everybody was shooken by the deaths of such fearless leaders. They had loved each other, and died for each other. Now, they watched on together. As Abby became depressed, Tim started smoking, Ziva stopped eating, and Tony began drinking heavily, as well as the others. Ducky was so much less than he was, always melancholy. Never smiling anymore. Nobody did. Once in a while, they would smile and chuckle at a memory, turning into tears depending on the severity of the memory. Life as they knew it, turned to dust. A few years later, everybody quit their jobs at NCIS, and went to different worlds. They stayed close to one another, but only one another.

Ghost Gibbs nibbled Ghost Jenny's ear, and Ghost Jenny would kiss Ghost Gibbs' earlobe. But it wasn't easy to watch their friends and family fall apart like that. It was a terrible fate.

**Please don't hate me! Reviews are loved. I tried hard. I might add a chapter of nights of drinking before the suicides, the encounter that changed Jenny and Gibbs to love. Stuff like that. Only if you guys liked this chapter, though. NOTE: IT WILL NOT AFFECT FUTURE STORIES. just as a reminder. So you won't hate meee.!**


End file.
